


Box of Dreams

by ahappyphil



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2010, Hurt/Comfort Adjacent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 07:23:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21334450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahappyphil/pseuds/ahappyphil
Summary: Phil is sick after his birthday and misses Dan.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 22
Kudos: 111





	Box of Dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [autumnhearth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/autumnhearth/gifts).

> Happy birthday Autumn!!

2 Feb 2010 **@amazingphil**\- waiting for the postman to bring a box of dreams from @danisnotonfire

Of course he had to be sick for his birthday. Phil still doesn’t fully understand what he had to do in a past life to inherit every bad Lester trait genetically possible. This time it’s his poor immune system. Honestly, it’s like his body thinks he’s an infant living in the dark ages or something. He’s miserable and lonely and just a little bit dramatic, but he’s allowed because he’s starting out his twenty third year of life ill and Dan-less, which is just unfair. 

He’s never had a boyfriend to celebrate his birthday with. He’s never gotten to be spoiled by someone who loves him like Dan does. Dan even detailed all the things he’d do for him if he could be there, which both helped in the sense that it was nice to hear how much he cared, and was a bit like torture to know he won’t get it for a long time. So yeah, he’s going to whine and lay in bed a little longer because it’s cold and his personal space heater isn’t here to wrap his arms around him and dote on him with three hour breakfast and cuddles and maybe a morning blowjob. 

Dan said his birthday presents should be here today, which eases his sulking a bit. He’d apologized about 50 times that it didn’t arrive on his actual birthday. Almost as much as he apologized and whinged about not being there himself. Phil would be lying if he said that hearing how distraught Dan was over missing it didn’t make him feel a weird sense of satisfaction. It’s just really nice to be wanted like this, it’s something he’s still not quite used to yet. 

He can’t even call Dan and hear his voice as he’s trying to revise for his exam. The one that will hopefully get him the ticket into Manchester uni and closer to Phil. He doesn’t want to bother him or seem clingy because he can’t talk to him for a few hours, but he’s still going to complain about it. He’s still going to pout just a bit because even his mum isn’t treating him like she did when he was sick as a kid. No matter what ailment it was, she would always make him her special soup and pat his head. It was nice. 

He supposes he’s too old for that kind of maternal doting now anyway, but he also knows that if Dan knew how much he loved that soup, he’d track down the recipe and spend half the day in the kitchen trying to perfect it and then insist on bringing it to him in bed. Maybe he’ll have his mum teach them both before he moves out. She’d probably like that, and Dan would enjoy the opportunity to suck up to his parents and be the perfect house guest. 

The thought of Dan and his mum working side by side makes him smile. It also reminds him of the ache in his heart that seems to perpetually take up residents when Dan isn’t there. He wonders if it’s late enough that the post has arrived.

Phil stumbles down the stairs, acutely aware of how empty the house is when everyone else is out being “productive members of society” as his dad likes to constantly remind him. They know that he’s making some money off of YouTube, but their faith in the internet isn’t exactly optimistic. He knows that all they see is their college educated son sleeping until noon and spending all of his time holed up in his childhood bedroom. They don't get it. 

Dan gets it. Dan thinks he’s brilliant and thinks the stuff he makes will be big one day, like..Smosh big. God, he really misses Dan. Eating fistfuls of dry cereal from the box isn’t the same when there isn’t a pair of big doe brown eyes rolling at his barbaric eating methods. He makes his coffee and checks the mail while it cools.

The sun is shining, an oddity on its own for the dead of winter, but it has never seemed more appropriate as he opens the door and finds a cardboard package addressed to him. It fills him with the same giddy energy that comes from seeing anything that reminds him of Dan. It’s heavier than expected as he runs up their stairs into his bedroom with it, coffee long forgotten. This gives him more of a jolt than caffeine ever could. 

He takes a minute to calm down before he tears the package open. In all the excitement, he’d forgotten that he still does in fact feel terrible and his body is beginning to catch up. When he opens the box, he’s met with an envelope with Phil’s name written in Dan’s practically illegible handwriting on top. He then pulls out a stuffed white rabbit with a sticky note on its chest that says ‘it could be bunnies!’. It smells like Dan’s cologne and he can’t help but smile at the thought of him spraying it so the scent will linger. Next is a tee shirt with a loud pattern that he knows Dan would only pick for him. There’s a bag of his favorite sweets with a note that says ‘do not eat in one sitting!’ and a DVD of the movie Dan wanted him to watch. At the very bottom, he sees a variety pack of novelty flavoured lubes. The note says ‘for the next time im there XD’, and he’s eternally grateful no one is home to see the massive blush spread across his cheeks. 

He sends Dan a picture with the items laid out on his bed and a string of texts

_ omg dan this is amazing!! _

_ thank you so much :3 ily _

_ its too much i cant believe it _

It takes roughly 20 minutes to get a reply. 

** Dan <3 ** _hi hi hi sry today has been all srs bsn. glad you got it ^.^ sry im not there :[ i missed u like crazy today. talk later tonight? xx ily_

** Dan <3 ** _ the second part of ur gift will be when i see you next ;] _

** Dan <3 ** _ happy birthday bb <33 _

Sometimes he still can’t believe this boy is his, and he gets to be loved by someone so incredible

_ best boyfriend xxx _

He can’t help but notice he’s starting to feel a little better.

**Author's Note:**

> Reblog [here](https://ahappydnp.tumblr.com/post/188859308236/box-of-dream-t-1k-summary-phil-is-sick-after-his) :)


End file.
